A vehicle, such as an autonomous vehicle, may traverse a route of travel from an origin to a destination. The vehicle may include a control system that may generate and maintain the route of travel and may control the vehicle to traverse the route of travel. Accordingly, a method and apparatus for traffic signal timing estimation using a support vector regression model may be advantageous.